Arcane Edict
An Arcane Edict is a PvE-only mission found within Magic Missives for heroes or Reports of Black Arts for villains. Arcane Edits are awarded to players who have successfully completed a Hand of Fate episode operation. The reward for completing an Arcane Edict is 1 Mark of Victory and 581 cash. Arcane Edicts *Edict #001 Man Hunt: Find the Possessed Science Police Officer and extract the powerful spirit *Edict #002 Not So Funhouse: Find the Bewitched Police Officer and collect the spirit for Faust * Edict #005 Confounded Chemoid: Find the Possessed Angry Chemoid in Blüdhaven and defeat it. * Edict #006 Plan Bee: Find and Exorcise Bee-witched HIVE Striker. *Edict #007 Otherworldly Visitor: Find the Controlled Brainiac Commando and disassemble it. *Edict #010 Soldier of Misfortune: Detect the Hexed LexCorp Veteran at STAR Labs and relieve him of his duties. *Edict #011 Beastly Spirit: Locate the Possessed Bestiamorph Executioner in Circe's Stronghold and defeat him. *Edict #012 Hotel Hell: Find the Possessed Laughter and exorcise the entity. *Edict #013 Curious George: Release the spirits from possessed gorillas on the Queensland Boardwalk. *Edict #014 Beasts Begone: Defeat the Bestiamorphs near the Metro Station and collect the spirits. *Edict #015 Spirit Guide: Defeat spirits wreaking havoc in Glenmorgan Square. *Edict #016 Evil Inside: Take down Bane's street soldiers and exorcise the dark magic flowing through their veins. *Edict #018 Paranormal Paramedic: Exorcise the demonic presence near Ellsworth Memorial Hospital/Find and exorcise Ardent Demon. *Edict #019 Insane Clown Possession: Take down the possessed clowns near the Monarch Playing Card Company. * Edict #020 Grab and Smash: Find the information in the Cape Carmine Lighthouse before Bane's street soldiers can profit from it *Edict #021 Gorillas in the Midst: Find the Possessed Bloodless Gorilla in the Gorilla Island alert (Tier - General) and remove the spirit. *Edict #022 Metal Menace: Locate the Controlled Metal Man Experiment on Oolong Island and dismantle it. *Edict #023 To Hell, Demon!: Find the Demonic Abomination in the 8th Precinct solo alert (Tier 1) and send it back to Hell. *Edict #024 Tragic Comedy: Find the Enthralled Paramilitary Clown in Joker's Funhouse and release the spirit. *Edict #025 Out Patient Care: Find the Hexed Metahuman and release the demonic spirit. *Edict #027 Mane Man: Find the Possessed Alpha Lion and defeat him. *Edict #028 So Sayeth Cain: Find the Possessed True Believer and remove the evil spirit. *Edict #029 Otherwordly Visitor: Find the Controlled Brainiac Commando and disassemble it. *Edict #030 Confounded Chemoid: Find the Possessed Angry Chemoid in Blüdhaven and defeat it. *Edict #031 Plan Bee: Detect and exorcise the Bee-witched HIVE Striker on the Moon. *Edict #032 Assuming Control: Find and dismantle controlled OMACs near the Knights Dome to release the dark energy/Find Ardent OMAC and dismantle it.. * Edict #034 Behind Enemy Lines: Find and Terminate Enthralled STAR Labs Enforcer. * Edict #036 A Regal Good Time: Find the Possessed SCU Captain and eliminate him. *Edict #037 Nest Egg: Find the stolen data in the old Gotham subway before Penguin can profit from it. * Edict #039 Hell-enistic: Destroy corrupted Amazons near the Metro Station and capture the invading spiritual energy. *Edict #044 Malpractice Claim: * Edict #045 An Experiment in Evil: Eliminate S.T.A.R. Labs soldiers and acquire the spiritual energy. Trivia *In regular instances, the target appears after the main boss has been defeated. *Arcane Edicts were originally awarding a Mark of War. Category:Missions